The Warrior Incarnate
The Warrior Incarnate is the fifteenth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie and Uncle try to study the marking on the statue of Lo Pei, the warrior who scattered the Talismans, hoping to find clues to the remaining ones. When Jade shatters the statue, she finds a way to repair the damage, and brings the ancient warrior to life. Plot Shendu is growing impatient with the Dark Hand, as he only has two talismans, while six others are locked away in Section 13. Just then, Finn and Ratso walk in with a newspaper, and Shendu notices a familiar picture there. The local museum has recently acquired a statue of a Ling dynasty warrior named Lo Pei, who was the one that sealed Shendu into statue form and took the talismans to be concealed across the globe. Valmont reads that the statue bears inscriptions, and on the chance that these may help locate the remaining talismans, Shendu sends the Enforcers to obtain the statue. By the time they reach the museum, it is gone, but Chow discovers a note saying that it's on loan to Jackie Chan. At the shop, Jackie and Uncle are already studying the inscriptions. They are interrupted when Jade propels her scooter through the front door and crashes headlong into the statue. It crumbles to fragments, and Jackie scolds her severely for it. She is left with the wreckage, wishing she could help. Some time later, he and Uncle look back and find that the statue's remains are gone. Just then, the Enforcers arrive, demanding the statue. A fight breaks out, but Jackie fends them off, and they have no choice but to leave, realizing the statue isn't to be had. In her room at Section 13, it turns out that Jade has the statue's fragments, and she uses the Horse talisman on them, reassembling all the pieces seamlessly. She then turns her attention to the inscriptions, but she comes up with an alternative idea to translating them. She fetches the Rat talisman from the vault also, then returns to the room and activates it. The talisman flies into the middle of the statue, and in a flash of light, Lo Pei is standing there, alive once again. He does not know where he is or what he is doing there, but when Jade asks him about the talismans and he sees the Horse in her hand, he demands to know what has become of them. This leads him to the vault, and even though it is locked again, he uses scroll magic to break it open. He notes that quite a few are missing (Jade acknowledges the "absence" of the Rat with a guilty feeling), but he takes all of the others, intending to safeguard them from being recovered by "the ultimate evil." Even when Section 13's guards arrive and hold him to gunpoint, he uses another scroll to paralyze them, and he blasts his way out of the base. Jackie catches up with Jade, and he trails Lo Pei, who is using another scroll to fly to Alcatraz Island with the intent to secure a talisman there. Jackie tries to explain to Lo Pei that he is actually a statue and that he needs to return the talismans, but Lo Pei is not convinced. Furthermore, he is offended when Jackie asks for more details about his own goal, as he refuses to even speak the name of "the ultimate evil." Jackie resorts to pulling out the newspaper article describing the statue, which Lo Pei interprets as a scroll attack, prompting him to fight back. From afar, Jade can only watch the fight, and when Lo Pei returns to the mainland, she catches up with the warrior. She tries a more friendly line, indicating with a thumbs-up and her natural enthusiasm that they are on his side. She is interrupted by the Enforcers, who also saw Jackie and Lo Pei fighting and reported it to Valmont. Shendu realized how Lo Pei came back to life and supplied the Enforcers with traditional warrior's robes so they could convince Lo Pei to ally himself with them. In this guise, they pretend to share his background and goals. He believes them, but just as he is about to entrust the talismans to them, they move to capture Jade as well. He recognizes that no warriors would hurt a child, but Tohru appears and smashes a taxicab down onto him. The Enforcers swipe the talismans and escape. Jackie arrives to find Jade frantic, but just then, Lo Pei uses his magic to levitate the taxi off of him. He is surprised to find that he is not harmed, and his surprise deepens to bewildered shock when he sees a promotional poster for the museum's statue of his likeness. Jade confesses that the magic of the Rat is in him. He realizes it is true, and he also realizes that he has failed his cause by losing so many of the talismans to evil hands. She encourages him to keep trying, and her spirited speech works. He renews his dedication, mimicking her modern-day cheer as he vows to defeat the Dark Hand. Soon enough, the Dark Hand comes racing back wielding energy swords, driven by Shendu's threats after having discovered that the Rat talisman is still in Lo Pei's care. The warrior calmly immobilizes the Enforcers, magically stuns Tohru, and takes all the talismans back. Then, Shadowkhan appear from nowhere, surrounding them. Turning to face the battle, he passes the talismans to Jackie and Jade, entrusting them with his charge to protect them, lest "the ultimate evil" return. They accept this and retreat by jetski. With all his magic, Lo Pei fights Shendu's minions, even though he is far outnumbered. When they are closing in on him and the Chans are nearly out of sight, he reaches to his chest, removes the Rat talisman, and throws it to his friends. Jade reaches back to catch it, blinking back tears as Lo Pei stands tall and turns back into a statue. Back at the museum, Jackie and Uncle are noting the statue is again safe and sound. Jade is still upset and has her back turned at first. She only turns around when Jackie calls her attention to something different about the statue. Uncle gasps, and so does she when she sees that Lo Pei is now giving a thumbs-up. She smiles and returns the cheering salute. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Lo Pei Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Tohru *Ninja Khan Objects *Rooster Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Ox Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Snake Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Rabbit Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Sheep Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Dragon Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Rat Talisman - Shendu (vision), Lo Pei *Horse Talisman - Shendu (vision), Lo Pei *Monkey Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Dog Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Pig Talisman - Shendu (vision) *Tiger Talisman - Shendu (vision) Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso, Tour Guide *Julian Sands - Valmont *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *David Carradine - Lo Pei Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 15, 2001 *UK: BBC Two (CBBC) - Sunday, January 12, 2003 Trivia * This episode take place after The Rock. But has a plot hole in where Lo Pei has the remaining talisman that haven't been found. Thus this episode ended with Chans having secured all the talismans. es:El Guerrero Reencarnado Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Filler Episodes